he s not Dame anymore
by sakura tsukiyomi lefey
Summary: diez años es mucho tiempo y las cosas pueden cambiar... hasta que aparecio y sorprendio a todos... Sawada Tsunayoshi nunca mas seria Dame... "reunion fic"
1. Chapter 1

Gracias al permiso que me dio The Mafia-ish Addiction para trasladar su historia

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_** no me pertenece pero ya me gustaría XD**

**Sin más ….**

* * *

><p><strong>HE´S NOT DAME ANYMORE<strong>

"SAWADA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS AL EXTREMO?"

Tsuna se estremeció al oír la fuerte voz de su siempre entusiasmado guardián del sol y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. Acababa de terminar de firmar la última pila de papeleo y ello se llevó la mitad de su cordura y un montón de dinero. Casi se tiró del cabello cuando leyó un papel en particular donde su guardián de la niebla (Mukuro no Chrome) había destruido exitosamente la mitad de un pequeño pueblo después de un pequeño malentendido con el vendedor de hot dogs. Según el informe, el pobre vendedor había añadido sin querer mayonesa en vez de ketchup (o salsa de tomate) para el hot dog y a Mukuro no le gusto ¡VOILA! Otro pueblo destruido y más papel para él.

Entonces llega su guardián del sol a darle más dolor de cabeza.

"SAWADA SAWADA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

El Décimo Vongola pensó que tal vez su tutor tuvo un caso severo de sobredosis de azúcar cuando era más joven y que lamentablemente los efectos nunca desaparecieron para el desagrado de los demás.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y respiro hondo,

La puerta de su oficina se abrió estruendosamente.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y le dio una cálida sonrisa a su tutor. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte oni-san?"

"YO RECIBI UNA CARTA DE KYOKO EXTREMADAMENTE Y ELLA ME PIDIO AL EXTREMO QUE TE ENTREGE ESTA" su guardián del sol grito con entusiasmo mientras colocaba varios sobres blancos pequeños y un papel blanco doblado frente a su jefe.

"Gracias oni-san"

"YO ME VOY A ENTRENAR AHORA AL EXTREMO" Ryohei salió de la habitación mientras golpeaba con los puños el aire.

Después de que su tutor se fue Tsuna volvió a respirar hondo antes de coger aquel pedazo de papel, recordando a sus amigas en el proceso. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que las vio? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años? La última vez que se vieron fue durante el matrimonio de Kyoya y Chrome. Bueno, realmente ha sido bastante tiempo. De acuerdo con Ryohei su hermana había abierto una pastelería cerca de la escuela Namimori hace unos dos años, Haru tenía una boutique frente a la pastelería de Kyoko y Hana? Bueno, la chica daba clases de inglés a los niños…lo cual era un poco divertido, considerando lo mucho que ella odiaba a los niños.

Cuando desdoblo el papel el joven capo de la mafia comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Haru, Hana y yo realmente los extrañamos mucho chicos y siempre nos preguntamos cuando los vamos a ver otra vez ¿Cómo lo están haciendo allí chicos? Espero que mi hermano no te esté dando muchos dolores de cabeza ._

_De todos modos, hace unos días recibí una invitación para una reunión que será la próxima semana. Ya que los organizadores del encuentro no tenían ni idea de donde localizarlos me pidieron amablemente entregarles sus invitaciones, viendo que yo era su amiga podría tener una idea de donde estaban._

_Así que junto a la carta que le envié a oni-san pude du carta y las invitaciones para la reunión._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Kyoko._

"¿Con que una reunión?" Tsuna murmuro mientras sonreía para sus adentros mientras recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros clase y de la escuela, aunque la mayoría de ellos lo habían intimidado o burlado de él de la manera más vergonzosa. El joven jefe se preguntaba cómo era la vida de aquellos ex-matones. Bueno, no importa, de lo que él estaba seguro era que ahora se encuentran mejor ¿Cómo lo sabe? Fácil su hiperintuición se lo dijo.

Tsuna agarro la invitación con su nombre y la abrió suavemente con una sonrisa.

**Escuela Namimori xxxx reunión de clase **

**Para: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Dónde: Patio de la escuela Namimori**

**Cuando: Abril x, xxxx**

Bueno la invitación era realmente simple.

El joven jefe marco rápidamente el número de Shoichi pidiéndole al estratega que busque a su tutor de la lluvia, tormenta y el turo femenino de la niebla.

Esa invitación era realmente una bendición disfrazada, era lo que Tsuna no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué?

Primero, tendría un descanso de tanto papeleo…

Segundo, podría visitar a sus amigos…

Tercero, NO REBORN! Aunque sea por un par de días…

Cuarto, no podía esperar ver la cara de todos aquellos que se habían burlado antes de él y decirles "mira quien ríe ahora"… eso fue un poco cruel… pero sus caras de sorpresa no lo serían… tal vez?

Tsuna sonrió una vez más.

CLASHHHHHHHHH

El joven jefe gimió por dentro mientras miraba los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos cerca de la ventana de su oficina ahora destruida.

"Podrías haber utilizado la puerta Reborn" dijo Tsuna a su tutor que había entrado de una manera un poco ortodoxa "y no haber roto la ventana"

"Es tu culpa, deberías de haberla tenido abierta, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn, que había recuperado su forma adulta, sonrió a su estudiante. Parado cerca de el con toda su dignidad " he oído de su guardián que has recibido una carta de Kyoko"

"Si, si lo hice" después de años de haber entrenado para ser jefe de la mafia u ahora siendo uno dejo la tartamudez de lado, y el ser electrocutado por su sádico tutor cada vez que tartamudeaba le había ayudado bastante, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

"ya veo, y ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"¿de verdad necesitas molestarme por cada cosa? ¿Qué paso con la privacidad?" se quejó.

"Me gusta interferir en la vida de los demás Dame-Tsuna" dijo el arcobaleno del sol a su alumno con una sonrisa "especialmente en la parte donde los conduzco hasta la locura"

"Lo sabía, no eres humano" Tsuna le dio a su tutor una mirada de exasperación. Reborn solo sonrió. El joven capo de la mafia suspiro, no tenía caso esconder las invitaciones… el asesino a sueldo se enteraría de todas formas y además la evidencia estaba en la mesa.

"Acabo de recibir una invitación para una reunión de antiguos alumnos" Tsuna mostro su invitación "Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome y Enma también están invitados"

"¿Una reunión de antiguos alumnos?" Reborn cogió las invitaciones. Comprobando si eran verdaderas y si Kyoko las había enviado. Después de todo ellos están en la mafia y es posible que alguien hubiese podido utilizar el nombre de Kyoko para para hacerle daño. Reborn aunque no lo demostraba realmente se preocupaba por su alumno.

Al no ver indicios de falsedad en las invitaciones, se las devolvió a Tsuna.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente y lo siguiente que supo era que Tsuna tenía un tridente y un par de tonfas cerca de su cuello.

"kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro tenía su tridente más cerca del cuello del joven Decimo "¿Qué te dije acerca de enviar a Chrome a misiones?"

"¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?" el tutor de la nube miro a su llamado jefe.

"Relájense y tomen un calmante" dijo Tsuna con tranquilidad alejando de su cuello las armas de sus tutores. Normalmente se habría asustado y comenzado a gritar como solía hacerlo… pero eso era en el pasado, las cosas habían cambiado…"Y ¿Quién dijo que voy a enviar a Chrome a una misión? "

"Kufufufu tú?" pregunto Mukuro inquieto

"No" respondió

"Entonces para que la llamaste omnívoro"

"Bueno, yo solo quería..."

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Takeshi, Hayato y Chrome entraron a la oficina.

"Jefe me llamo para poder volar a Mukuro y Hibari por molestarlo?" pregunto Hayato con bombas en ambas manos.

"Maa, maa cálmate Hayato" dijo Takeshi sonriéndole a todo el mundo "estamos aquí para tomar el té?"

"Siento mucho el comportamiento de estos dos jefe" dijo Chrome haciendo una reverencia en modo de disculpa con un bebé visiblemente en su estómago. Entonces se apresuró en poner una mano en el oído de Kyoya y Mukuro y tiro sin piedad.

Kyoya gemía de dolor en su interior, pero no lo demostró.

"Kufufufu me duele Chrome" tratando de alejar la mano de Chrome de su oreja, pero sin tener éxito.

"jajaja es por eso que no deben de enojar a las futuras mamás" dijo Takeshi entre risas "entonces ¿Por qué nos llamaste Tsuna?"

"algunos de ustedes han sido invitados a una reunión de alumnos antiguos" dijo Reborn, que nunca salió de la habitación y ahora disfrutaba de una taza de café expreso recién hecho, a los guardianes de su alumno.

"Reunión, Reborn-san?" dijo Hayato dándole una mirada inquisitiva al arcobaleno. El asesino se sentó con calma y entrego a Takeshi, Hayato y Chrome las invitaciones sin el permiso de Tsuna "Es la próxima semana"

"esto va a ser divertido" sonrió Takeshi "Han pasado diez años, me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?"

"solo iré si el Jyuudaime va" dijo Hayato.

"yo voy a asistir Jefe" dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.

Tsuna le dio una sonrisa a sus guardianes "yo también creo que será divertido asistir, no he ido a Namimori durante mucho tiempo, me pregunto qué tantos cambios habrán sucedido"

"yo también voy a ir omnívoro" dijo Kyoya "tengo que comprobar si Kusababe está manteniendo la paz, además tengo que proteger a Chrome"

"está bien Kyoya" dijo Tsuna estando de acuerdo con el guardián de la nube.

"kufufufu a mí también me gustaría ir, pero todavía tengo una misión" Mukuro desapareció y luego apareció cerca de la puerta "Cuídate Chrome-chan y tú también Tsunayoshi-kun que no me gusta poseer cuerpos muertos"

"Por lo tanto está decidido, los cinco vamos a la reunión" dijo Tsuna y sus guardianes solo asintieron la cabeza.

"Ejem"

Todos miraron al tutor espartano.

"si, Reborn?"

El arcobaleno del sol sonrió y comenzó a tocarse la barbilla. Tsuna ya se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder y no le gustaba nada "vamos a darte un cambio Dame-Tsuna"

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste la historia sin mas<p>

comenten la historia porfa

ciao ciao


	2. Chapter 2

se que ha pasado mas de un año y me querran matar pero aqui les dejos el segundo capitulo

Gracias al permiso que me dio The Mafia-ish Addiction para trasladar su historia

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_** no me pertenece pero ya me gustaría XD**

**Sin más ….**

* * *

><p>Más tarde ese día<p>

"Esto es realmente ridículo" Tsuna frunció el ceño a su tutor mientras salía del vestidor de una de las tiendas del centro comercial, llevando no sabe que número de conjunto que Reborn le pidió `amablemente´ que se probara "estoy comenzando a pensar que tú tienes algo con eso de estar vistiendo a las personas"

"no Dame-Tsuna esto, se llama poner las cosas en orden" Reborn hizo una mueca por la observación de su estudiante.

"ah sí, acaso no es porque no puedes superar `ser un bebe´ por mucho más tiempo, y ahora tú me estas vistiendo desde que no puedes hacerlo en tu cuerpo adulto" _(imagínense lo que está sucediendo para que Tsuna esté diciendo eso Reborn + disfraces) _sonrió Tsuna

Si, ya que desde que se convirtió oficialmente en el Décimo de la Familia Vongola el creció en carácter y valor y tuvo las agallas para molestar al arcobaleno del sol _(algo que Skull también quería saber)_

El joven capo todavía le tenía mucho respeto a su tutor así como un poco de miedo por su espartana formación. Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Sin embargo, burlarse del infame asesino a sueldo se había convertido en una de las formas preferidas de entretenimiento para Tsuna.

Y él puede salir vivo de ello…. Otro misterio que Skull y otras personas de la mafia querían saber.

"No te burles de mi Dame-Tsuna" dijo Reborn convirtiendo a León en un arma de fuego "sigo siendo tu tutor, tú me sigues y yo ordeno"

"Si señor" dijo Tsuna sonriendo

Reborn le dio otro conjunto de ropa a Tsuna "no me gusta la combinación de colores de la ropa que estas usando" entonces, el arcobaleno del sol siguió hurgando entre la ropa eligiendo otro conjunto… y tuvo a su estudiante probándose cada uno de ellos.

"me estas regresando la burla que te hice" no era una pregunta sino una aclaración.

"si Dame-Tsuna lo estoy haciendo" dijo Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

El Tsuna interior gimió, olvidando por completo el juego, el a veces lleva las de perder…

…igual que ahora, más aun si ese era Reborn. Bueno especialmente con alguien como Reborn.

"Jyuudaime, te tienes que probar este" interrumpió Hayato en la cabina donde Reborn y Tsuna estaban. El guardián de la tormenta llevaba con él varios juegos de ropa… todos de una tienda diferente.

"Hayato, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Tsuna le preguntó.

El guardián de la tormenta señalo feliz una tienda diferente de ropa cerca de donde estaban.

Tsuna suspiró al ver que su guardián de la tormenta lo había hecho de nuevo. Hayato tenía la mala costumbre de llevar algo de una tienda diferente y hacérselo probar otro completamente diferente. "Hayato…"

"te vas a probar alguno Jyuudaime" dijo Hayato radiante, inconsciente de lo que había hecho.

"Uhm, perdón señor" dijo el vendedor de la otra tienda llamando la atención de los tres hombres.

"¿en qué podemos ayudarle?" Tsuna le preguntó.

"Uhm, lo siento señor pero se supone que no puede sacar otras prendas de vestir de otras tiendas sin antes haber pagado por ellas"

"¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a comprar todo esto?", gruñó Hayato al chico de ventas. "Yo no estoy trayendo nada que se vea mal en Jyuudaime"

"Pero aun así, señor, usted no puede salir de la tienda" El niño de las ventas razonado.

"¿Me estás diciendo que debo llevar a mi frágil jefe de una tienda a otra para que se pruebe la ropa?" preguntó furioso el guardián de la tormenta.

"Pero, señor..."

"¿Quieres que te meta una bomba en la boca?"

"Hayato..." Tsuna llamó a su mano derecha, mientras que Reborn veía toda la escena con diversión.

"Sí Jyuudaime?" Como de costumbre, Hayato tuvo un cambio total de 360 grados en su actitud... incluso más rápido que un parpadeo.

"Por favor, no asustes al chico, sólo está tratando de hacer su trabajo"

"Por supuesto Jyuudaime" Hayato escondió sus bombas.

"¿hay algún problema aquí?" se escuchó una voz totalmente nueva. Tsuna miró y vio al dueño del centro comercial.

"Señor, es bueno volverlo a ver" El propietario se inclinó al reconocer a Tsuna y sus familiares. Teniéndolo a él y su familia como los clientes VIP del centro comercial. "¿Está todo bien?

"Lo de siempre" Reborn resume todo en dos palabras. El propietario asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. "Lo siento señores, y pido disculpas por el error de nuestro empleado, es nuevo aquí y aún no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las cosas cuando ustedes están de compras."

"No, nosotros también somos culpables", sonrió Tsuna al propietario.

"Sin embargo, si tiene problemas, por favor no dude en llamar a cualquiera de nuestro personal"

"Lo haremos" dijo Reborn asintiendo con la cabeza. El dueño del centro comercial y se marchó con el empleado, no sin antes indicar a dos chicas que los ayuden.

"Pruébese este Jyuudaime" dijo Hayato mostrando un saco negro el cual combina con pantalones del mismo estilo y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Reborn asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Dame-Tsuna, pruébatelo"

"Espera Hayato" Tsuna miró a su mano derecha. "No se supone que también debes buscar algo que ponerte?"

"Ya lo hice, Jyuudaime"

"Dame-Tsuna sólo muévete" dijo Reborn de la nada al pie de su estudiante. Haciendo que el joven don de la mafia gritara de sorpresa. "¿Qué es esto Reborn?"

"te estas moviendo como una tortuga", dijo Reborn dándole otro conjunto de ropa para que se pruebe. "Pruébate esto después del que te dio Gokudera"

"¿Por qué me tengo que probar tanta ropa?" le preguntó Tsuna tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido para él. Por lo que él podía recordar, según el ranking de Fuuta, él era el tercer mafioso mejor vestido (sorprendentemente Hayato era el segundo) e incluso a sus enemigos no tienen dudas de que él puede vestirse con estilo.

"No hay preguntas Dame-Tsuna y acelera" Reborn tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Todavía tenemos que ir a un spa"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con horror al recordar su última visita a uno de esos establecimientos. Bueno, en realidad no era tan malo, el lugar era... definitivamente no se quería encontrar una vez más con los trabajadores que habían intentado coquetear con él ...

... Y lo peor fue que trataron de cometer el "delito de violación" ...

El joven capo de la mafia tuvo suerte de ser salvado por sus guardianes.

"¡No! No el spa!"

* * *

><p>Unos días más tarde ... Reunión<p>

"¿Eres realmente tú la ídolo escolar, Kyoko-chan?" Una ex-compañera reconocio a la ahora, luciendo un corte de pelo más largo pero sin embargo sigue siendo adorable, Kyoko Sasagawa. "... Y Hana-chan también" Hana a diferencia de su mejor amiga ella se decidió por un estilo de pelo más corto.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo Akari-san", sonrió Kyoko a su ex-compañera de clase.

"Veo que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros lograron algo en la vida", señaló Hana, aunque sus ojos no mostraron ni un pequeño interés. "Me pregunto acerca de los demás"

"He oído que a la mayor parte de nuestros compañeros les fue bien en la universidad y ahora están trabajando en el extranjero, aunque algunos decidieron quedarse aquí en Japón", les dijo Akari. "Hola Miyu, Sakura aquí" grito cuando vio a otras dos compañeras de clase.

"Kyoko, Hana y Akari es agradable verlas de nuevo", dijeron Miyu y Sakura caminando hacia sus antiguas compañeras de clase. "He oído que les ha ido muy bien"

"Es verdad, he estado en tu pastelería Kyoko-chan" dijo Sakura con una tristeza leve. "Pero nunca estabas cada vez que visitaba"

"Hana-chan también tuvo éxito con sus tutoriales de Inglés ", agregó Miyu. "Y Akari-chan es ahora una editora de revista, si no me equivoco"

Akari asintió con la cabeza.

"Hola chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo " Todas las chicas miraron a su alrededor y vieron a algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

_"Estudiantes estoy seguro que están ansiosos de conocerse de nuevo y hacerse preguntas y se_ _jactarse de sus logros"_ La voz fue oída a través del estudio de Namimori-chuu.

"Oye, ¿no era ese Dino-sensei?" preguntó Akari con aire soñador.

"¿todavía puedes reconocer su voz?" se burló Mochida por su pregunta.

"Por supuesto, Dino-sensei fue el profesor más guapo que alguna vez paso por Nami-chuu"

"Sí, claro" dijo Mochida haciendo una cara. Haciendo que las niñas, excepto Kyoko y Hana miren en donde él estaba.

_"¿Por qué no hacemos un pequeño juego?"_ la voz de Dino se escuchó de nuevo.

Escuchando gritos por todas partes. Claramente les había gustado la idea del juego.

_"Parece que todo el mundo participara_", dijo Dino en un tono casi musical. _"Así que aquí está el truco, ¿Entonces por qué no jugamos poco?"_ Dino hizo una pausa por unos momentos _"Durante dos horas ustedes votaran por alguien para las siguientes categorías..._

Una gran pantalla blanca apareció frente a los alumnos mostrando las fotos de sus antiguos compañeros para que puedan elegir la categoría que ellos pensaran.

* * *

><p><strong>hola mucho tiempo pieo disculpas por el retraso pero he estado demasiado ocupada y ecien voi a entrar en vacaciones asi que hare todo lo posible para actualizar con mas frecuencia<strong>

**he comenzado a escribir una hiostoria llamada OLVIDANDO EL PASADO es de Shugo Chara un IkutoxOC espero y les guste XD**

**matta ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias al permiso que me dio The Mafia-ish Addiction para trasladar su historia

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ no me pertenece pero ya me gustaría XD

* * *

><p>Mientras que la mini encuesta era llevada a cabo en Nami-chuu, Tsuna y sus amigos estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo que debían estar haciendo en el interior jet privado más seguro de Vongola. Sí bien todavía estaban en el aire, ahora se encontraban dentro de territorio japonés, Hayato Gokudera había calculado que llegarían a Namimori dentro de una hora ... Así que la llegada dramática que Tsuna había planeado sería como el quería.<p>

Podría ser un poco cruel para alguien como Tsuna hacer tal cosa, pero él sólo quería devolvérselas a sus ex matones, aunque solo sea por esta vez. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

O tal vez, era la naturaleza sádica de su tutor, la que finalmente estaba haciendo mella en él? ¿Quién sabe?

De cualquier manera, la reunión sería algo que nadie en Nami-chuu olvidaría nunca. Tsuna se aseguraría de ello.

"Hey, Tsuna." La lluvia capto con éxito la atención del Cielo. "Sí, Takeshi-kun?"

"¿Qué vas a decirle a todo el mundo si te preguntan acerca de tu profesión." El jugador de béisbol estaba curioso. "Quiero decir que no se les puedes decir que estás involucrado con la mafia, ¿no?"

"No, es demasiado arriesgado. Incluso Reborn dice que no, ya que podría poner la vida de los estudiantes de Nami-chuu en peligro." dijo Tsuna calmadamente. "En cuanto a tu otra pregunta..." Su rostro permanecía tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro tenia pánico. ¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que un jefe mafioso no debe ponerse nervioso? O que nunca se pone nervioso? Contrariamente a las creencias populares él todavía se ponía nervioso... ¡Muchas gracias!

... Y sus guardianes lo sabían demasiado bien. Estar con él durante más de una década hacia que lo conocieran muy bien, tal vez incluso más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. El único que en realidad podría conocerlo mejor era el Arcobaleno del Sol y espartano tutor del infierno de Tsuna, Reborn.

Fue lo mismo para Tsuna... Al igual que sus guardianes saben más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo, para él era más o menos lo mismo ya que ahora le era fácil comprender a sus guardianes. No importa cuán distante (Kyoya), tímido (Chrome), espeluznante (Mukuro), temperamental (Hayato), alegre (Takeshi), entusiasta (Ryohei) o infantil (Lambo) se hallen. Tsuna los conocía como la palma de su propia mano.

"Jyuudaime, todavía no ha decidido nada, ¿verdad?"

"No" Tsuna masajeó las sienes. "Creo que estaba demasiado absorto en mi pequeño plan que me olvidé de hacer un buena historia."

"No se preocupe jefe, le ayudaremos a pensar en una." aseguró Chrome a su jefe.

"Gracias, Chrome".

"Estamos aterrizando en menos de una hora, herbívoro." señaló Kyoya con una ligera irritación. A él realmente no le gustaba cuando su jefe volvía a ser un herbívoro, no importaba cuál era la razón... por breve que fuera. Tsuna tuvo un breve episodio de pánico, fue breve, pero era pánico, sin embargo... Para Kyoya, era suficiente señal para saber que estaba en su fase herbívora.

"Tsuna todavía hay suficiente tiempo para pensar en una buena historia." sonrió tímidamente Takeshi.

"El freak del béisbol está en lo correcto, Jyuudaime!" Hayato de repente apareció con una pizarra colocada delante de su jefe, sosteniendo un marcador negro... Su cabello plateado recogido en una cola de caballo y para completar la imagen, un par de gafas. Tada! Profesor Hayato acaba de aparecer.

"Todos den sugerencias." los ojos del bombardero brillaban con determinación. "Debemos ayudar al Jyuudaime!"

"¿Diles que Tsuna hacia deportes como yo?" sugirió Takeshi con una sonrisa. "Reborn te hizo participar en el montañismo y hockey sobre hielo, ¿no?" dijo la lluvia mirando al cielo.

Tsuna gimió aun recordando la llamada "actividad deportiva".

"Sí, si consideras escalar un volcán a punto de la erupción y jugar al hockey mientras sólo llevas bóxer en el polo norte, un deporte."

"Él no puede elegir deportes" Kyoya señaló. "Con su anterior condición de Dame-Tsuna, todo el mundo sospecharía" dijo dándole a su jefe una mirada.

"Así que, ¿cuál es su sugerencia entonces, Kyoya?" le pregunto Tsuna a su distante guardián.

Un destello de malicia cruzó los ojos del guardián de la nube. Él sonrió "Dile a todos los que te enseñaron a ser un carnívoro."

"no creo que esa sea una buena historia."

"Hn. No, diles muerdes a la gente hasta la muerte" por su dinero". El guardián de la nube tenía otro brillo maligno.

"sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso, Kyoya." Tsuna suspiró ante su guardián más fuerte.

"Hn."

"¿Qué tal si les dice que es profesor de la Universidad de Tokio, Jyuudaime?" sugirió Hayato.

"Todo el mundo sabe que no soy material para una Universidad, Hayato" le dijo Tsuna a su guardián de la tormenta. Era cierto, nunca tuvo las mejores calificaciones en la escuela media... incluso con la demoníaca tutoría de Reborn. Bueno aunque ahora se podía calificar como un maestro después de haber sido entrenado por Reborn y no solo en alguna escuela de lujo para los más inteligentes.

"podría decir que ganó la lotería." sugirió Chrome. "esa podría ser la razón de todo el dinero."

"Hmm. No está mal." sonrió Tsuna a su única guardiana.

"Pero entonces podrían preguntar dónde ha invertido el dinero." le dijo Hayato a su jefe. "¿Qué les respondería, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna gimió. ¿Por qué buscar una buena historia tiene que ser tan difícil? Estaba bastante seguro de que era un buen chico cuando era más joven y un jefe gentil ahora... su amabilidad siquiera fue considerado como una amenaza para sus enemigos, ya que con este y su híper intuición conseguir aliados nunca fue un problema.

"Ugh... Me pregunto cuál es la historia de Enma" murmuró el jefe sin dirigirse a nadie.

En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar... y de todas las personas era Enma quien llamaba.

"Enma?"

_"Tsuna usted es muy injusto." El jefe Shimon sonaba muy triste._

"que es injusto?"

_"La vida y ellos"_

"¿Eh? Espera Enma ¿estás bien?"

_"Sí, realmente decepcionado."_

"me podrías decir por qué?"

_"ellos quieren que… que…"_

"¿qué Enma?"

"_Que_ _Baile Salsa en mis bóxer... Tsuna ayúdeme_." Con lo que dijo, se escuchó otra voz. Era de Adelheid. "_Cállate, Enma! Has perdido la apuesta_."

_"Pero en mis bóxer!"_

_"Oh... está bien."_

_"De verdad? Así que no voy a hacerlo con mis bóxer?" dijo Enma realmente esperanzado._

_"No, lo harás las dos piezas de Shittopi-chan en su lugar."_

_"Oh, ok-Espera, ¿qué?"_

_"no quieres los bóxer así que no hay bóxer."_ Tsuna podría haber jurado que la chica en la otra línea estaba disfrutando de todo el asunto. **Nota: Con destellos malignos en los ojos**.

"Ah, Enma".

_"Tsuna, ayúdame... por favor."_

"Enma-"

Tsuna no pudo decirle nada más a su amigo, ya que la línea fue cortada por Adelheid.

"Oh, y se suponía que debía preguntarle acerca de su historia." Tsuna suspiró en el modo jefe. Si no fuera por sus años de formación sobre cómo actuar correctamente tanto como un jefe de la mafia, y como un hombre... en realidad podría estar gritando como una niña en este momento, al igual como lo hizo antes.

Sí, antes... pero suceden cosas y una gran cantidad de personas cambian.

Al igual que él.

Bueno, él seguía siendo el mismo Tsuna suave y dulce... pero eso no significaba que no podía ser un poco malo por sí mismo. Además un león por muy manso que fuera, podría aun sacar sus propios colmillos.

... Y él los iba a mostrar durante la Reunión.

"No te preocupes Tsuna, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo." Takeshi casualmente movió las manos.

"Sí jefe, podemos pensar en una historia perfecta." estuvo Chrome de acuerdo con el guardián.

Tsuna sonrió. Incluso con la cosa más loca, estaba seguro de que podía contar con sus guardianes... "Gracias, chicos"

* * *

><p>Gracias por esperar tratare de subir mas seguido los capitulos pero voy a entrar en mis examenes finales XD<p>

esperen con paciencia

Matta Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_**(A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)**_

* * *

><p><em>... Y así el seguir exprimiendo su cerebro hasta no dar mejor conocida como " un perfecto encubrimiento de Tsunayoshi Sawada 'continúa...<em>

"Puede decirles que ha heredado el dinero de sus padres, Jyuudaime!" decía Hayato mientras tenía destellos en sus ojos.

"Hayato, todos en Namimori saben que mi madre era una ama de casa que no trabajaba que dependía del salario de su marido para mantener a ella y a su 'dame-hijo' y todos ellos son bastante ajenos a creer que mi padre trabajaba como conductor de tráfico."

"Lo sé, ¿por qué no les dice que también tiene el mismo trabajo que su padre y luego, un día, mientras trabajaba un rico multimillonario lo vio y le dio mil millones de dólares porque vio que trabajaba duro y se lo dio porque era generoso? " Takeshi sugirió tímidamente.

A Tsuna y Chrome les apareció una gran gota mientras veían al jugador de béisbol.

Kyoya rodó los ojos.

Hayato lo miró. "Esa fue una idea ridícula, idiota, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría dejar su dinero de esa manera?"

Takeshi rió. "Bueno, creo que podría funcionar."

"Es muy poco probable que suceda, pero gracias de todos modos Takeshi" Tsuna sonrió a su guardián de la lluvia. "¿Cuáles son sus tapaderas de todos modos?"

"Soy un jugador de béisbol a los ojos de todo el mundo así que no es realmente un problema." Takeshi entonces se puso de pie para hacer un de balanceo con un bate imaginario.

"Cualquier persona que me haga preguntas ridículas será mordido hasta la muerte." Kyoya no se molestó en ocultar la sed de sangre en sus ojos. "... Y los herbívoros que pregunten a Chrome sufrirán el doble."

Chrome suspiró ante su marido antes de mirar a Tsuna. "no creo que alguien sea lo suficientemente valiente para siquiera acercarse a Kyoya y preguntar, jefe."

"¿Qué tal si lo hacen Chrome?"

"Les diré que soy ayudante de Reboyama-sensei." Chrome sonrió. "Yo ya le he pedido permiso a Reborn-san."

"... Y tú Hayato?"

"Les diré a todos que soy un hombre de confianza!" Hayato sacaba para mostrar lo orgulloso que era en realidad. "No te voy a humillar, Jyuudaime!"

"Pero Hayato ni siquiera he conseguido una cubierta todavía!" Tsuna señaló.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Hayato de más de la lealtad a su jefe. "No importa qué, todavía seré su fiel mano derecha donde quiera que vaya! Pase lo que pase, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna suspiró.

Hayato luego dio un tablero blanco, sorprendiendo a todos. "¡Eso es!"

"Eso es, ¿qué?" Preguntó Takeshi.

"Ya que no sabemos lo que Jyuudaime puede decir, he tenido una idea increíble!"

Los otros tres guardianes presentes se quedaron mirando a la tormenta mientras Tsuna estaba ocupado hablando entre dientes acerca de cómo su mente ya estaba al límite por el papeleo, grandes cuentas, tutores espartanos, reuniones, asesinos y un grupo de miembros de la familia dementes y locos que parece siempre estar al límite. En realidad, era sorprendente que Tsuna mantuviese aun su cordura.

"Explícate, herbívoro" Kyoya ordenó, como un gran agente de policía dentro de una sala de interrogatorios.

"Yo digo que en lugar de tener jefe pensando sobre que decir, ¿por qué no podemos simplemente espantar a todos los que quisieran intentar preguntarle?" Hayato parecía orgulloso de su "plan".

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?" Preguntó Chrome.

"Facil, yo los bombardeo, Hibari los muerde a la muerte, el idiota del beisbol usaría su espada y tu les asustas con ilusiones" Hayato sonrió.

Kyoya sonrió maliciosamente. Si es capaz de morder esos herbívoros nuevamente después de diez años, entonces por qué no estar de acuerdo? Incluso si la sugerencia vino de otro herbívoro ... un herbívoro de mayor nivel pero un herbívoro al fin y al cabo. Una cosa más, él tendria la oportunidad de morder a esos herbívoros débiles que maltrataron a una de las pocas personas que él consideraba digno como un oponente. Sí, Kyoya Hibari había desarrollado cierta debilidad con su jefe después de todos los años que habían pasado. Aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara ya que de igual manera lo negaría.

Chrome se veía preocupada. Ella realmente nunca tuvo la intención de utilizar sus ilusiones en nadie que era inocente, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Pero ellos intimidaron y se burlaron de su amado jefe antes ¿no? Uhm, al menos algunos de ellos, así es como recuerda el guardián de la niebla femenino. Recordando que ella acababa de aprender un montón de nuevos trucos de Mukuro una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella realmente necesitaba probar sus nuevos trucos. Así que tal vez un poco de venganza por su jefe no le hará daño, ¿verdad?

Takeshi cambia al modo serio y estaba pensando profundamente. Seguía siendo el jugador de béisbol, y no querría que ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela saliesen heridos. Entonces recordó la época en que casi saltó ese edificio escolar en particular. Ninguno de sus supuestos fans y amigos se atrevió a detenerlo ... Sólo Tsuna lo hizo. Ese fue el momento en que el jugador de béisbol realmente se sentía importante, no como el señor popularidad, pero como persona y no como un ídolo de béisbol, pero un amigo. En ese momento se comprometió a proteger siempre a su persona importante dejando de lado a su padre que también lo era. Pero él todavía no quería hacer daño a sus ex compañeros de la escuela ... Oh bien, él sólo tendria que utilizar la espada de bambu en su forma natural y no transformada.

Hayato Gokudera se sentía orgulloso con su sugerencia. Él haría cualquier cosa para mantener a su jefe él fue la primera persona después de su madre que lo había hecho sentir en realidad ... que no estaba solo. Su jefe era el que nunca dudó en salvarlo de su propia oscuridad. El cielo le dio la importancia tormenta cuando todos los demás no lo hicieron y él estaría por siempre agradecido. El entonces recordó los atacantes de su jefe, era una pena que esos bastardos nunca se dieron cuenta de lo increíble que Tsuna era como persona. Oh, bueno, nada de eso importa ahora. Todo lo que él estaba seguro era que si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño a su jefe el se aseguraría que lo último que viesen fueran sus dinamitas siendo lanzadas contra ellos.

Tsuna después de años de conocer a sus guardianes y tener una más confiable y estable Hyper intuición no necesita nada más para tener una idea de lo que está sucediendo dentro de la mente de sus guardines. Estaba seguro de que ellos harían todo lo posible contra aquellos que lo habían ridiculizado y e intimidado antes, pero hacerles daño físicamente nunca fue parte de sus planes. Humillarlos y tener sus egos destrozados sería suficiente y las caras de sorpresa que vería de todos los demás sería una ventaja añadida.

"No hay necesidad de hacer daño a nadie." Tsuna les dijo a sus guardianes. Podía sentir el aire de decepción que emitieron de sus guardianes, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. "Creo que lo que piensan es suficiente castigo."

"Si tú lo dices, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna sonrió. "Ahora me pregunto si a Dino-nii le va bien con el favor que le pedi."

"Romario-san esta allí, Él lo ayudara jefe."

"Chrome-chan estaba en lo cierto, además Tsuna no debes estar pensando en decir?" Takeshi le dijó a su jefe. Tsuna dejó caer sus hombros "Yo sólo les diré lo que primero se me venga en mente"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en Namimori High ...<strong>_

Romario no puede dejar escapar una gota de sudor mientras miraba a su jefe arrastrarse hacia una esquina dentro de la sala audiovisual y murmurar acerca de "cómo un tutor Arcobaleno espartano había corrompido su inocente hermano pequeño"

"Jefe, Vongola Decimo ya es un hombre adulto. Estoy seguro de que sabe lo que está haciendo."

"no entiendes Romario." Dino lloró. "el sadismo de Reborn ha sido contagiado a mi pobre hermanito."

El subordinado más confiable del jefe de la familia Cavallone sólo suspiró. Todo comenzó con una llamada telefónica del Vongola Don.

_(... __**FLASH BACK**__...)_

_Dino Cavallone estaba discutiendo con otros maestros sobre algunos retoques de última hora para la reunión. Puede que sólo trabajo como profesor en Namimori por un breve período de tiempo, pero el comité tras la reunión había decidido invitar al rubio don._

_Es cuando en medio de la discusión su teléfono sonó viendo el nombre 'hermano pequeño' en la pantalla, rápidamente se disculpo para responder._

_"Sí Tsuna?"_

_"Ah, Dino-nii ¿te puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por mi hermano pequeño."_

_"Te encuentras ya en la reunión?" Preguntó Tsuna. Dino le dio al muchacho más joven un feliz "sí" por lo Tsuna se rio un poco. "Oye ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Quiero que ..." Tsuna entonces le preguntó si él podía hacer que sus antiguos compañeros participasen en un pequeño juego._

_Dino se limitó a escuchar. A veces fingiendo una pequeña tos para decirle que él todavía estaba escuchando. Después de escuchar a su hermano pequeño, el don Cavallone no dudó en preguntar. "Pero ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?"_

_"Es simple Dino-nii, la mayoría de los estudiantes probablemente votaran por mí como la persona más lamentable y con menos éxito. Sólo me gustaría ver sus rostros sorprendidos cuando se den cuenta de lo que he sido capaz de lograr" Dino estaba seguro de que podía sentir en la voz de Tsuna un poco de sadismo._

_Estaba un poco preocupado. Estaba seguro de que la naturaleza sádica de Reborn había sido contagiada a Tsuna. Pero ya que él no querría que su hermano pequeño se molestase con él accedió a su pedido._

_"¿Y?"_

_"No te preocupes hermanito, yo te ayudo."_

_"Muchas gracias, Dino-nii"_

_Después de la llamada telefónica, Dino fue a discutir el asunto con de su co-docentes. Para su sorpresa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. No obstante, se preguntó si habrían cambiado de opinión si hubieran sabido que la idea era de 'Dame-Tsuna'._

_Así es como él había terminado dentro de la sala audiovisual. Anunciando el pequeño juego, cortesía de un moreno llamado Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_(... __**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**__ ...)_

"Oh Romario, aún recuerdo todo como si hubiese sucedido hoy!" Dino continuó llorado desde su esquina. Romario estaba agradecido que las personas estuviesen en otro lado o de lo contrario sería demasiado humillante.

"Jefe ..."

"Sí, Romario?"

"Sucedió hoy ..."

Dino Cavallone, literalmente, se convirtió en piedra. "¿Significa eso que mi pobre hermanito realmente estaba contagiado con el sadismo de Reborn? Mi pobre e inocente hermano pequeño?"

"Me temo que sí"

"NOOOO! TSUNNNAAAA!"

Romario se preguntó cómo era capaz de aguantar a su jefe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, HQ Shimon en algún lugar cerca Namimori ...<strong>_

"Hey Enma muévete más rápido o llegaremos tarde a la reunión de la escuela" La voz de Adel prácticamente hizo eco en todas partes.

Enma se frotó los ojos, después de haber despertado de su siesta de la tarde a causa de la voz de Adel. "Tarde para qué?" Él bostezó. "Ah, y ¿por qué estás tan bien vestida?"

"Dame-Jefe hoy es la reunión de la escuela si no te acuerdas" Julie se rió de su jefe. Enma sólo le restó importancia acostumbrado a la actitud de su guardián. "¿Cuál reunión?"

"La reunión de reencuentro de la escuela, acuérdate" dijo Adel. "Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una invitación"

Enma se desplomó en una esquina. "Nunca recibí la invitación!"

"No es cierto"

"No, no importa de todos modos. ¿Quién querría ver a Dame-Enma de nuevo? ¡Nadie!" Enma puso mala cara. "Si lo hicieran me habrían enviado una invitación"

"Oh tu también tienes uno, llegó por correo hace tres días" Shittopi-chan sonrió. "Fue enviado por el mocoso Vongola"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Sí, por lo visto Kyoko-chan le pregunto a Tsuna si podía enviarle su invitación ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba" explicó Shittopi. "En realidad fue bastante extraño, ya que el comité sabía dónde estamos y sin embargo, no lo sabían con usted"

"¿Quién querría buscar a un perdedor de todos modos?" Julie sonrió. Lo que le valió una mirada y un golpe de Adel.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Rauji preguntó a la chica. "has estado leyendo el correo de otra persona de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Obviamente" Kouyo suspiró.

"Enma, tienes una invitación. Ahora ve a prepararse antes de empezar de que te obligue o la gente vera lo que llevas." Amenazo Adel.

"Sí, señora!"

Sólo tomó un total de veintisiete minutos y catorce segundos para prepararse, fue un récord de su parte y por primera vez, como si fuese un milagro ... no había recibido ni un solo disparo.

* * *

><p>y aqui un nuevo capitulo de la historia<p>

siento mucho la demora (digo arrodillada)

pero se me es imposible actualizar con frecuencia

tengan un poquito de paciencia

Ja-Ne


End file.
